Relative
by Novirp13
Summary: The existence of a particular shield unearths a certain truth (Linked Universe. Cover belongs to w1lmutt tumblr)


**RELATIVE**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo

**.**

**Genre(s): **Fluff/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA**, so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **The existence of a particular shield unearth a certain truth.

.

**(A/N): **Based on this post (w1lmutt dot tumblr dot com /post/190367344287/important-message-i-feel-like-everyone-needs-to) and this post (w1lmutt dot tumblr dot com /post/190443746992/baby-faced-grandpa-scolding-his-equally-baby-faced) from **w1lmutt **tumblr

.

.

* * *

That day wasn't particularly a great day. Nor it was a bad day either. Just completely normal. Getting teleported to who-knows-where, attacked by corrupted monsters out of nowhere, recognizing the place after a couple of minutes of walking around and agreeing to visit the nearest place for a restock in items. A usual day in their unusual journey, but they were already used to it, even though they weren't in on this adventure for a long time. Like, _literally the day before yesterday._

But they were basically the same person. With the same name and the same fate, that they get along with each other pretty fast.

The thing that separated this day from any other normal day, however, was _the_ night. When the other Links are fast asleep and Four was standing guard at the edge of the camp, scanning the surroundings and making sure no monsters will catch them off guard. He was in the middle of a silly debate with Red and Blue while Vio chimed in with his wise insight before he heard a rustle from the left. Wind suddenly stood up from his bedroll, hand outstretched and eyes blew open. His breath wobbled, palm clutching on to the front shirt like a lifeline. Those terrified, _blank _orbs caught Four's gaze as he gave a stuttered wave, pulling out his equipment from the ground and stalked to the shortest hero, "i-it's time for my shift, right?"

Four nodded, patting the ground next to him in a silent invitation to sit, "nightmare?"

"Y-Yeah," Wind's voice was hoarse as he plopped his bum on the hard ground, "nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The blonde child shook his head, "not important. I don't really remember it anyway," that was a complete lie and both of them knew it. But Four didn't pursue the topic and let the kid even out his breathing. The moon was shining bright and the stars were glittering, it was pretty to look at. As Four's eyelids started to drop and he intended to go to sleep now that he wasn't on duty anymore, a voice jolted him out of his thought. Surprisingly, it wasn't from Wind. But from one of his compatriots that resided within his own mind.

"_It's been on my mind since the very beginning, but…"_

"_What's wrong, Vio?" _Red asked.

"_Do you see Wind's shield?" _their most intelligent personality continued. Four's sight surreptitiously took a peek at Wind, who was in the middle of polishing his Phantom sword. The shield Vio mentioned was strapped on his back, _"I recognized that shield. In fact, _we_ recognized that shield."_

_Huh, _"hey, Wind," Four whispered, blondie tilted his head in acknowledgment, "do you mind if I see your shield?"

(The changes of a subject may also distract Wind away from the bad thought. Nightmare is _nasty_. And nobody—no matter how old they were—should ever be terrorized by their own mind.)

"Uh, sure," he pulled the thing off of his body and gave it to his senior. The moment he laid his eyes on it, he let out a silent gasp. The voices in his head were instantly in an uproar.

"_Hey, what the fuck?!"_

"_I knew it"_

"_Isn't that—"_

"This…is the shield Zelda gave to me," Four announced, amazement and confusion laced his tone.

"Eh?" Wind leaned his body a bit to the side, so he could stare at the pattern on the front of the shield alongside him, "my grandma told me it has been passed down my family through generation. She said it has been used by the…previous…hero…"

Both of them blinked as they stared at each other.

"_What. The. FUCK?!"_

Yeah…Blue's reaction put this _revelation_ rather succinctly into words.

* * *

"Hey, uh…Time," Twilight tapped the eldest member's shoulder to gain his attention. The farmer pointed his thumb to the back of the group formation, one of the eyebrows rose, "do you know what's up with those two?"

Time looked back and saw Four and Wind talked to each other. The former was weirdly enthusiastic, voice hurried and excited. While the latter seemed subdued. Not because he was sad. More like on the line of 'embarrassed to death'. Wind's milky cheeks were covered in red blush, Time was sure he will melt into a puddle of water in the next few second if Four won't stop this out-of-character behavior.

"I don't know. But it doesn't sound…bad? Let them be."

"It's still so weird though…"

* * *

"Son. We need to talk."

Wind gulped, trepidation run throughout his whole being, the hair on the back of his nape stood up.

"What you did today was irresponsible. Dangerous even," Four stated, hands folded in front of his chest as he looked down on Wind with a gaze full of restraint anger, "frankly, I must say…"

"_I am disappointed in you."_

There was silence.

Before Wind let out a long sigh and the tense atmosphere disappeared almost immediately like a popped balloon, "ok, look. I'm sorry, but…It's so hard to find you intimidating when you're standing on a footstool."

.

.

.

Snort.

"Zelda! I'm being serious here!"

Indeed. In the middle of a lavish chamber of Hyrule castle, the sight of the Hero of Minish standing on a low chair, berating the Hero of Wind who shrugged in an uncaring way, looked a bit ridiculous. They were in Four's world right now, the festival of Picori is fortunately underway. The Links definitely needed the merry ambiance to calm their nerves down, especially after the fight they had to fought the moment they teleported here. It wasn't exactly hard. But it caught them off guard, so a couple had gained a few bruises here and there. One of them was Wind, who jumped in front of Wild and received a full brunt of a club right on his forehead as he couldn't lift his shield fast enough. It took Hyrule a while to heal him. And when he did, Four quickly brought Wind to the castle to meet Zelda while ordering the other teammates to enjoy the festival. He just wanted to talk to his childhood friend and mainly, scolding his successor for his carelessness without the eye of their party members following them too closely.

(Wind said not to tell them just yet. Until the other speak about their own relationship—because the chance that, the other Links are related as well is high. They just didn't know _who_—then they will keep theirs a secret too. It's just fair)

(Four agreed. Besides, being shorter than his grandson was kind of humiliating right about now. If he was taller for a couple of inches at least, then Wind may take his reprimand a bit seriously)

"You have to admit that he's right. That serious look doesn't suit you at all," Zelda stepped forward and gave Wind a cheerful hug. The recipient flustered, causing Four to smirked smugly, "but grandson! Oh my god, I never thought I'll ever see the day where Link settled down and find a wife on his own. Actually, I'm more surprised someone wants to be his wife."

"Hey, that's rude!"

"Just saying. You need to stop being a workaholic and get out of your house for a day," princess teased, ignoring Wind's plea to let him go, _this is embarrassing, is that my pictobox? Four, don't you dare—_(he _dared_. Green gleefully asked for another, while Blue and Vio discussed the possibility of buying a thicker album), "seems this adventure turned out to be a good thing for you, huh? I never see you this happy before. Besides when you're doing your smithy job, of course. See? Workaholic."

"Hush, you. I'm not here to be _attacked._ And released him already. I think he's burning," Zelda pouted but hesitantly obeyed. Wind—still red on his face—immediately dashed to his grandpa's side and tried to take the pictobox, Four jumped out of the way. They were now doing a very childish, very fun-looking chase around the castle hall. Zelda snickered at their antic, "do you mind if we stay here, Zel? My house isn't big enough for eight people to live in."

"Sure. I want to hear about what happened in your journey anyway. And give that picture to me," Zelda said, palm open.

"No way."

"But you have a lot already!"

"Doesn't mean I'll give you some. They're all precious!"

"Hm. Yes. I understand. Wind _is_ precious…"

"_Guys! Stop gushing over me as if I'm not here!_"

* * *

Joking aside, Four cares for Wind. Not only that he is the youngest one out of the group, it appears that he is also his family, don't mind the detail regarding their different origin. He didn't know how that happened—Vio was having a blast in rearranging the timeline of their history since the discovery—except that doesn't change the fact that Wind has awoken his _fatherly_ instinct. Surprisingly enough, that came from Blue, the grumpiest personality of them all. After the shock was over, he was silent. _Eerily so. _They thought he was in denial. He already told them multiple times how noisy Wind was, nobody should be that _cheery_ at five in the _fucking_ morning. Yet when the fiasco of him shielding Wild with his own body happened, Blue was the first one to spoke. Urging Four to check on Wind's condition and grumbling over the careless kid and their careless tendencies.

Still, they thought Blue was just annoyed to have to watch over another child besides Red. They chalked it up for Blue being Blue and hoped he'll warm up to the idea that yes, their family tree did procreate someone like Wind.

But it seems, they were completely in the wrong there. Blue never peg Wind as an annoying little _shit._ At least, not anymore. No. He is very much protective over the presence of their future grandson, now that he knew he existed.

And he showed the world how vindictive he was when others _dare_ hurt what essentially _his_.

(Well, Four like to think it was mostly Blue. Although the other _colors _weren't going to lie and said they weren't affected by the situation at all. Just saying. Blue's emotion overwhelmed their entire being, it made them reacted _viciously_)

* * *

It happened, once again, when whatever-magic-it-was teleported them to an unfamiliar place in an unfamiliar world. At least until some ugly plant sprouted from beneath the soil and threatened to clouded their view with ominous-looking purple gas, where Warriors instantly cursed and ordered them to back up. Those are Deku Babas. That gas of theirs will immediately burn through the skin even though you're in its vicinity just for a second, _"_if you don't want to be their victim, stay back,_"_ Warriors pulled out an intricated bow from his pouch (he heard Sky mumbled 'isn't that my sacred bow?' or something along that line), notching three arrows at the same time, "you guys handle the other guy. Leave this one to me."

So, they let the captain face the plants. With Sky as his partner because, true to his word, he pulled out a similar bow—albeit a lot shinier—and proceed to help the scarf wearer. Four and the other Links were busy protecting each other backs, slashing the Bokoblins and Moblins down like a knife through butter as these monsters weren't infected, hence easy to dispatch. Everyone thought it'll end smoothly, the horde of nasty enemies was thinning in a mere second; definitely couldn't handle the combination attack from the Chosen Heroes. However, as usual, fate really _loves_ to see them suffer. Because right after they relaxed their guard for a little bit, a silver, _corrupted_ Lynel (most certainly came from Wild's Hyrule) dashed through their defense. Its spear pierced through the air, caught the back of Wind's clothes—who yelped in alarm—and threw him overboard.

To the shallow chasm under the bridge that separated the lands.

Right into the low hanging fog of Deku Babas' poisonous gas.

Wind's scream was _chilling._

Four breath hitched, heart thumped painfully beneath his ribcages. Warriors yell was full of terror and he wasn't sure if the voice in his eardrums came from his compatriot or his own mind. He felt like crying—_Red was crying—_he felt like he was hyperventilating—_Vio was hyperventilating—_he felt like he was angry and frustrated and _scared—_

_No, no, no, no, Wind. Wind—_

There's a Moblin—

Swing, slash, duck, and stab—

_Faster, faster, you need to help him, go __**faster—**_

There's a Bokoblin—

Swing, slash, duck, **stab—**

_Go away. Go away. I need to help him. I need to save him—_

There's a _silver Lynel—_

And the scream echoed—

"_**GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" **__Blue_ roared and let the power of the Four sword unveiled. There was a bright light. Before Four split himself into four iteration—Green, Red, Blue, and Violet—killing the Lynel with their perfect coordination and hacking every single one of the enemies who _dared stand in their way—, __**"I won't let you kill my SON!"**_

Five, ten, twenty, thirty-five, forty. They didn't care to count their victim any longer when they arrived at the bridge. Red withdrew the Gust Jar out then sucked the purple mist away, giving Blue a path to jump into the cliff without any hesitation, slicing the sprouting plants like a madman. He ran straight to Wind, who was laying prone on the cold, hard ground and looked incredibly still. _Too still, even, no no no please tell me you're not—._ Wind let out a small whimper, startling Blue out of his reverie. The skin was aflame, red and full of rashes. Body trembling and tears sprung from his eyelids. It took considerable strength for him to pried them open. And when he did, Wind gave Blue a wry smile. Sour and _oh so_ _small_. Yet it felt like the sun itself was shining through, "grand…pa?" he hoarsely asked, "since when…there's…four of you?"

"Shut up. Stop talking. Save your strength," Blue snapped, too worried to even soften his tone. He heard the Links finished their battle and was approaching their location in a hurry. Warriors skidded to their side, pulling out a purple potion from the bottom of the bag. He slowly, carefully, cradled Wind's head in his lap and pour the liquid into his mouth. Blue's shoulders were tensed at the whole process before it sagged in relief when, combined with a fairy from Four's and Time's medicine stock, Wind had finally shown a sign of healing. The kid went unconscious almost immediately but he was _healing and it was enough for his heart to stop panicking—,_"you're grounded, kid. You're _definitely_ grounded."

* * *

Welp.

Two secrets were revealed in the most spectacular way ever.

He was talking about Four's ability to split himself and their familial relationship with the Hero of Wind.

Green didn't care. Whether if it was Blue's fault or not, his choice in separating into their own person tremendously help in saving the life of the youngest hero (the life of their _son, family, __**mine**_). Warriors said that it'll take a day or two for the poison to get out of the system when a person was in contact with the poison of Deku Baba for even a second. Longer if they were within its vicinity for _minutes. _And that is, if they didn't die in the first place. So, yes. Nobody was mad at Blue for casually disclosing their skill. In fact, Wind's injury wasn't too severe because of his quick thinking. Their teammates took everything in stride, more concern in Blondie's health rather than creating a fuss over the surprise of the century (because Time and Twilight had a suspicion already, apparently. Vio now was sure that those two are also related. Only those who were in the same boat could guess this kind of thing).

Well. As long as his successor is okay—

"Grandpa," Wind let out a breathy chuckle. He was still in pain, the skin was still too red for Four's liking. Though that didn't stop him from throwing a smarmy smirk towards his senior, blue orbs glittered with playful mischief, "stop scowling. You're going to create a permanent frown on that forehead and the nickname 'grandpa' will be totally justified~"

"You cheeky brat. Go to sleep already."

As long as his grandson is fine then—_Goddesses in heaven—_all is right with the world.

* * *

**(A/N): **Vio is the cool uncle. Blue is the overprotective dad. Red is basically Hughes from Fullmetal Alchemist. And Green is the older brother who was exasperated by them all. Yet he loves them anyway.

.

**BONUS**

Wind: *look extremely uncomfortable*

Red: *staring at him with puppy eyes, complete with tears and pouted lips*

Wind: "Urgghh! Alright, alright! I give! I'm sorry, okay?! I won't do that again!"

Red: "Do what?"

Wind: "Jumping straight into the danger without thinking. So, please! Stop looking at me like that!"

Vio: *watching from the distance, looking very satisfied* "Yes. We should definitely let Red do the scolding from now on. It's super effective"


End file.
